Izumo-class Battleship
The 'Izumo ' (出雲 Outward Cloud) class battleships comprised of five super-dreadnought battleships built for the Terran Federation Space Fleet during the aftermath of the Petolemaiac War. These Superdreadnoughts were originally intended to be testbeds for new technologies developed by Yini-Mina Precision Devices. Among the latest technology implemented into the ship is a very powerful Hyper Electron Laser Accelerator cannon, which was derived from their own laser mining devices, powerful enough to crack asteroids and planet surfaces into pieces for mining valuable minerals. In Citadel Circles, these vessels are commonly referred as Terran Super Dreadnoughts, or Star Destroyers due to their massive size of 2km long, matching even the largest Asari Super Dreadnought, the Destiny Ascension.These vessels have caused great controversy among Citadel experts as their weaponry is touted to be powerful enough to crack the crust of planets. Description As the biggest warships of the Federation Fleet, the Izumo (originally named as Ryuho) class battleships were built as a private venture of Yini-Mina Company gifted to the Federation Fleet. Unlike conventional Federation Dreadnoughts and Battlecruisers designs, the Izumo was designed to be a long-range artillery ship and a command flagship, making it one of the few "true Dreadnoughts" of human-origin in terms of firepower and protection. Its Hyper Electron Laser Accelerator is an upscaled militarized variant of a widely applied civilian laser drilling device used for mining materials from planetary crust and asteroids also developed by Yini-Mina prior to the Third Bugs War. At a power-rating of 220 teratons, the Izumo Hyper Electron Laser Accelerator Cannon is undoubtedly the most powerful weapon ever deployed on a dreadnought of the Citadel races. In order to fire its Laser Accelerator, the Izumo required a powerful energy source fed from four high-output Cherenkov Fusion Reactors. These Reactors act as the gun's capacitors for the firing sequence. Due to its massive size, the ships have to be big enough to accommodate its powerful laser gun, hence, the majority of the ship compartments are largely dedicated to neccessities for keeping it operational. The Laser Accelerator requires a lengthy period of charging (about 10 min) before it is ready to fire. This cannon can fire in two optional firing modes, a single, focused sustained blast that can break a 2km asteroid into chunks of rock, power rated at 220 teratons; another is a six-shot burst at power ratings of 86 teratons per shot. Firing the cannon is an enormous energy drain for its reactors, hence deactivating its barriers is a must before the gun can be charged for firing. The light emitted from the cannon is so intensive that crews have to wear anti-flash goggles and seal all the bulkheads while within the light-range of the cannon. Role and Capabilities The Izumo offensive and defensive capabilities made it the most formidable warship of the Federation Fleet during the Third Bug War Era. Six High Density laser batteries served as its primary anti-ship weapon which can gut any Citadel-built Dreadnoughts in a single barrage. In addition to this, it also includes numerous CIWS Low-Density Pulse Laser Defense batteries and several dozen missile launchers accross its hull for medium to close range engagements. The addition to the Hyper Electron Laser Accelerator greatly boosted the ship combat capabilities. A single blast from this cannon can disrupt a continent sized area. However the gun is very energy demanding and requires a lengthy charging time to accelerate its firing sequence to full capacity. In addition to this, the usage of the cannon severely drains the reactors, leaving the ship immobile and unshielded, limiting its operational capabilities. Thus, the cannon was primarily designed for slow or stationary targets, like space stations, opposing super dreadnoughts, or planetoids.Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Ships Category:Military